The Grass is Always Greener on the Southside
by AsphodelAuror13
Summary: Octavia is fresh outta of Shankshaw for drug trafficking, after a Moonshine run went wrong. After getting out, she wants to return to her normal life. When something seems out of the ordinary, she shakes it off thinking nothing of it. When her Ghoulie affiliated ex comes back in the picture? Well that's another issue in itself. FP/OC Slow burn-ish. Almost AU. Starts pre-Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

Greetings! I'm pumped that you are here reading my cute little story.

Here's a little about my fanfiction writing style. I have been in this realm an embarrassing amount of time. I have written countless stories (all deleted at this point because of the poor quality.) Due to the amount of time I have spent writing and reading fanfiction, I know that my style is not going to align super well to a lot of the Riverdale fics that I have come across. As a reader of this story, I'm asking you to recognize the differences in style and not discredit me due to a difference in fanfiction writing styles.

Now, this story is an FP/OC story (that's a little AU.) There's not a lot out there, and there should be more; I love me some older men, and Skeet Ulrich is MY TYPE. Oh! I am not a fan of Gladys, just an FYI. I like to imagine that FP doesn't see a reason to fight for their relationship when he finds out that she refused to take Jughead in when he needed her, like right when she left. Also, my OC is named Octavia, her nickname, Via, is pronounced Vee-UH. I use the read aloud thing on my computer to help with editing, and it doesn't say it right.

I'm not a big author's note person, but as this is my first published story in YEARS (probably 9ish), I felt it was necessary. Now onto a footnote, then the show!

*I use the term author loosely. I only came up with so many of the characters, but everything else is borrowed, so it is up to you as a reader to decide whether I truly am an "author" or just a story element borrower who should probably go be social with people that actually exist.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the intellectual property of the known characters, setting, and plot points. I do not receive monetary compensation for any piece of work using the original characters nor the known characters.

**Chapter One: This Gal is Back in Town**

The guards held Octavia as if they were attempting to prevent her from escaping, even though she was finally being released. It was a long 2 years in prison. Even if she did get out early due to good behavior and "rehabilitation", whatever that was meant to mean. Octavia, or Via as she preferred, was sentenced to 5 years for the crime of drug trafficking and was currently marching down the hall with guards holding he on her way to freedom. She still scoffed at the charges—marijuana was legal in a handful of places, why was she still being jailed of such a petty substance. Marijuana was no Jingle Jangle or Fizzy Rocks.

She heard the buzz of the front door unlocking from the inside. Octavia held up her hands to the guards, motioning for them to take off her handcuffs. The guard grunted, before freeing her hands. The other guard handed Octavia her bag.

"See you soon Octavia, I'm sure you won't last long in society." The taller of the two guards said with a smirk.

Octavia gave a fake smile, "no, I learned my lesson. I need to drive a little faster next time." She winked in their direction and headed outside.

Once outside, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath relishing in the fresh air. The recycled air of the prison and the limited outside time due to the sheer amount of rain, made Octavia forget the way fresh air felt as it filled her lungs. Air was life giving, nothing in the world could refresh someone like a bit of unpolluted fresh air.

"Yo, freak, get a move on" The guard shouted at her.

She rolled her eyes, threw her backpack over her shoulder and walked towards the road. As far as she knew, one of her fellow Serpents would be getting her and taking her back to the Southside of Riverdale. She started walking down the road, mentally cursing her friends for not being there immediately for her. She also was not a fan of the guards, aren't they supposed to giver a bus pass or something? Especially since no one was waiting outside for her.

Kicking a rock to entertain herself while walking, she thought back to her friends and the Serpents. She knew and was expecting a verbal berating from their leader when she finally found her way to the Whyte Wyrm. Forsythe Pendleton II recognized the Serpents as a gang, obviously they were going to be involved in some illegal activities, but drugs he wanted no part of.

Octavia kicked the rock so far that she lost track of it. She thought back to her sentencing court date, after accepting a plea deal, FP's face was clear as day in her mind still. The disappointed look he gave her, mixed with a bit of a glare in her general direction still sent shivers down her spin when she thought of him. Oh yeah, she was getting yelled at tonight, even after multiple phone conversations attempting to make her case to her leader. Her only hope was that she was still going to be able to run stock to the Northside, and other cities around Riverdale.

Octavia paused when she heard the roar of a motorcycle behind her. She might be getting yelled at later, so she might as well pay the yelling forward toward the late Serpent behind her.

Pursing her lips, she turned around to see her friend Slinky riding up and over the hill. Folding her arms over her chest she glared. "Why the hell are you late Sylvester? And where's my jacket? I'm freezing."

"Don't call me that, you know it's a dumb name that doesn't fit my physique." Slinky was tall and lanky but could throw a serious punch when the time came. Although currently covered with a helmet, she knew there was thick black hair combed back and through the helmet she could see his sparkling brown-black eyes. "Here's you jacket," he threw it at her, "get on the bike, it's time to get you home."

With a dramatic roll of her eyes Octavia shrugged into her jacket. While moving to put straddle the bike, she gave Slinky a little kick and smack on the head. "Oh, oops, my bad."

"I'm going to let that slide because I was late and you're my friend and missed you. Plus, I'm pretty sure you're hitting on me," Slinky sent a wink over his shoulder, then revved the engine on his bike.

"In your dreams my friend-zoned buddy." Octavia giggled at his attempt at flirting, patted his shoulder and prepared herself for the 90-minute ride.

Slinky was one of her best friends, she and their "class of serpents" had gotten close over the years of biking and running goods to the Northside. They had all been in and out of prison for selling alcohol to minors, fighting and theft. Most of the charges didn't land them in prison for too long, but nearly her entire crew had seen the inside of a prison.

Well, all her friends that were fully fledged members of the Southside Serpents. Men were either in or out, having to complete the all four trials to join. Women on the other hand were given two options; they could simply complete the first trial the Serpent Dance simply for protection for themselves and the family, or they could complete the other four trials for full membership. Full membership wasn't sexist like the Serpent Dance appeared to be, the trials were exactly the same. Hell, the gauntlet would have both men and women, and would just as rough for women as it was for men. Very few women would put themselves through all five trials, opting to simply dance for protection.

Via's original intention was to simply dance after her parents died when she was 13. While living with her foster family, which was just her living on her own and claiming to live with Thomas Topaz, the Serpent's resident foster dad, Via realized she was going to need more money in order to survive. There was only one way for her to receive money from the Serpents, she was going to have to work; which meant she had to become a full member.

Via loved her Serpent family and wouldn't take back anything she has done with them and for them. They showed her love that she missed because of the death of her parents and they provided her with the best friends in the world. Sure, every so often the committed illegal acts together, sold homebrewed alcohol to minors and roughed up people for cash, but they were her family. The blood of a Serpent was thicker than the waters that tried to wash them clean.

The slowing of the motorcycle pulled her from her thoughts. After coming to a full stop in front of the Whyte Wyrm, Slinky turned off the motor. "Welcome home, Octagon. We missed you. What are you looking forward to the most?" Slinky took his helmet off and shook out his hair, in an attempt to make it look decent after such a long ride.

Octavia shrugged, "to be honest? Sex. And Alcohol. But mostly Sex."

Slinky laughed and slung her arm over her shoulders, walking toward the bar entrance. "You know, I can fill that void should you not find a suitable mate for tonight." The two friends laughed and open the doors to their stomping ground.

Once inside, Octavia again closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Sure, it was no fresh air with the clear smell of various alcoholic substances and stale cigarette smoke, but it was home, and she sure missed home. Opening her eyes, she walked over to the bar, Hog Eye was manning it.

"Vodka soda, please" Via told Hog Eye after sitting down.

"Sure Via, we're glad to have you back, you're one the best delivery girls we have."

"Yeah, that's why I got caught with something I didn't even know was in the truck." Octavia hated the praise the Serpents gave her as a runner. If she was such a great runner, she wouldn't have been arrested, especially with something she didn't even realize she was selling.

With her drink in hand Octavia started walking toward the pool tables to see some of her friends when she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She froze, hoping it wasn't the one man she did not want to confront right now. The person stepped closer to her and she held her breath. Maybe if she pretended she was a statue, this, (judging by muscle mass,) man, would disappear. The figure took her drink out of her hand and put it on a table beside them.

Troye, another one of Octavia's friends, glanced her way to yell about what was taking so long, but seeing FP grab Octavia and take her drink out of her hand, Troye thought better of calling her over.

"We need to talk Octavia." FP's voice came from behind her.

Octavia turned around, and looked down, even though they were standing quite close. "You know FP, I'm good. I don't need to talk, I made a mistake and I recognize that and… I-I umm—"

"I didn't ask," FP cut her off, "We are going to talk. Right now. In my office. I think we need to clear up a couple of things." FP gently turned the pair of them around, and lightly pushed Octavia to get her moving, and the two climbed the stairs. Everyone in the bar knew that no one was to question FP or face his wrath. Even if the girl he was taking upstairs was a well missed Serpent fresh out of prison. While climbing the stairs, Via could feel FP's gaze and knew that this conversation would be the opposite of a good time.

Once upstairs, FP led the two down the hallway and into his office. There were 4 rooms upstairs; two full of beds for Serpents who needed a crash pad, one for brewing moonshine, their specialty, and the last room was FP's office.

FP closed the door behind him and motioned to one of the chairs on the front side of the desk. "Sit." Via gulped, sat down and took a deep breath. Making FP mad was nothing, everyone in the Serpents did that all the time, but when he wasn't mad but disappointed, it was heartbreaking.

The two stared at each other, then FP kicked his feet onto his desk. FP broke the silence, with a nod of his head, "Explain what the hell is wrong with you. You know you don't do runs alone." Then he stared again, jaw clenched but hands folded on his lap in a casual way. His stare felt like it could melt an iceberg, it was almost painful to have him stare you down.

Via was confused at that statement, "Wait, this about me going alone? Not what I was delivering? Because that's what I thought this was…" Via shook her head. FP didn't seem to respond; he was still waiting for her to answer his question. "FP, that wasn't the first time I did a run by myself. Johnny was busy with a girl, and the run needed to be done. I can't apologize for doing something—"

"Damn it Octavia!" FP slammed his hands on the desk and feet back down to the floor. "I don't want my snakes running alone! You should have called someone."

At that she rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Who the hell was I supposed to call? You were doing something, the only other people at the Wyrm were kids, and I'm sure as hell not taking a 14-year-old a damn run."

FP stood quickly and stared darkly at her. "Listen to me, you will not go on runs alone. I can't have you arrested again, you're too valuable to my fight."

"And what exactly is that?"

"We might be a gang, be we ain't fucking drug dealers." FP closed his eyes and sighed. Rubbing his face as he sat down. He managed a calmer tone "listen, you're going on a run again soon because you're fast and can pass for a Northsider without your jacket. This time check the damn box, make sure that no one snuck any shit we don't run in it."

Octavia sighed, "will do boss man." She stood and turned to leave.

"And Via?" She stopped. "I really missed having you around, I'm glad you're back."

Via turned to FP and smiled. "I missed you too, thanks for answering my calls all the time too. I just wished you could have visited."

FP nodded. "Go. See your friends, have a drink, but you're running tonight so be safe. I'll let you know when and where to go in about an hour."

Via shut the office door behind her. The talk went way better than she had anticipated. She was unaware that through the numerous phone conversations over the last two years she was able to convince FP that selling drugs was not her intention, and that she just made a bad judgement call.

Octavia made her way downstairs and head toward the bar again. She decided to go the soda route for today because she refused to get arrested again immediately after being released. She somehow made it out without probation to worry about, but she had other things she wanted to get done before inevitably heading back to Shankshaw.

Troye waved Via over to where all of crew was starting a new game of pool. Troye was a big man. There was something in the water in Riverdale of something though, because men were able to bulk up with little to no effort. Although, when it came to fights most of the Serpents were all wins and little loses, thanks to FP and Tall Boy's mentorship. The girls were able to learn and spar with Penny Peabody but after the disagreement between her and FP, they couldn't really rely on Penny anymore. Gladys had been a help too, but now the ladies were on their own. Via though that almost might be affected by the lack of fully-fledged female members.

"Sup Via? How'd that go? We could hear the slam from down here." Troye greeted her with a nod of his head, racking the balls.

"Yeah, did you finally get to fuck FP? We know you've been dreaming about it for years." Slinky added.

Via punched him in the arm. "Shut the hell up. No one asked you Slinky, but it was fine Troye, he was more pissed about the fact I was alone, more than what I carried."

Troye lined up to break and then take his first shot. "You know, you should actually talk to FP about—"

"Did everyone miss getting punched, or are we really going to be this annoying?" Octavia rolled her eyes and sipped on her drink. "Besides, there's Gladys, and a nearly twenty-five-year age difference." She stated with a shrug.

"You also know that Gladys has been out of the picture for nearly eight years, we all know she's a bitch for the way she treated Jughead." Slinky had finished taking his shot and handed the cue to Via.

Via shook her head and put her drink down. "Either way, they are married according to the state, and FP isn't down to be with a 26-year-old. If I wanted just a hook-up, I'd hit up Johnny."

"Did somebody say my name?" Johnny had just walked in. Johnny was one of Via's best friends and came with the occasional benefit. Johnny could often be found at Pop's hitting up random young women. He 'liked him some Northsider girls' to quote Johnny himself. He is just a bro, stuck in a gang on the wrong side of the tracks. "Except Miss Via, how many times do I gotta tell ya? Call me JB, short for Johnny B."

"You can tell me that all you want Johnny Boy, but I've been a snake longer than you, and I get to pick what you're called." She winked and gave him a hug. Her run partner may have landed her in jail for being late, but she still loved Johnny like a brother. "Missed you."

Johnny B wrapped his arms tightly around the girl in front of him. "Via, I know we talked weekly, but I still feel damn awful for being the cause of this. I need to make it up to you, I'm not sure how I will, but it will happen soon." He was a good foot taller than her, so Via's head was in his chest for the extended hug.

Via could feel a shift in the mood suddenly and noticed FP on the stairs. She quickly backed away from Johnny.

FP was shouting over the crowd "Octavia! JB! You gotta job to do, get moving." FP walked over to the pair, handed them keys to a truck and a note that told them how much moonshine to grab and where to take it. "Remind them to pay, they're late. Don't give them shit until there's money in your hand."

Johnny saluted FP "Aye, aye captain."

Via slapped his arm down. "Why are we friends again?" she asked as the moved to leave the Wyrm. She was itching for a fight, so she silently hoped that whichever Northsider had ordered, they wouldn't want to pay.

After checking the contents of the bag, Via's new must do, they started their drive to the Northside. They were meeting their customer behind Pop's 200ft or so into the woods. This was a new drop place, although the Serpents only used their drop locations for a couple weeks before moving. That's how they, normally, managed to not get caught.

"So Johnny—"

"Call me JB, Octagon" interrupted Johnny.

Via laughed, "How about I go with Johnny B, best of both worlds, eh?"

With an overly dramatic sigh, Johnny B waved his hand, "Fine, fine, be annoying."

"So, Johnny B, did you knock-up a girl yet?"

Johnny B laughed heartily. "Damn I missed you. But nah, I can wrap my willy better than most. I don't need damn northie baby." He said with a wiggle in his brows.

"Johnny B, you know, you could just find yourself a girl on the Southside instead."

"I know you're not volunteering as tribute Octagon."

Octavia punched him in the arm twice. "One of those was for being a perv, the other was for calling me a dumbass name." They had just made it out of the Southside and were heading toward the road besides Pop's. They were almost at the drop point.

Johnny B laughed at her antics, threw his car into park and waited for their customer to arrive.

**A/N: So, there you go. I wanted to go ahead and clarify something. Do we know what business the Serpents were in? No. Did they do something at least? Obviously yes. The Whyte Wyrm would not exist if they didn't have a business of sorts. As this story revolves around biker gangs and gang violence on the Southside—with dashes of Northside drama—I felt the need to give the Serpents a business, which I decided was making and selling moonshine. **

**If you don't know what moonshine is, it is a homemade alcohol that can be fairly unpredictable in the alcohol content. That is why it is illegal to sell it in some places. **

**The more you know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the intellectual property of the known characters, setting, and plot points. I do not receive monetary compensation for any piece of work using the original characters nor the known characters.

**Chapter 2: Here We Are Again**

Johnny B and Octavia were waiting at the new drop point for their Northside elite customer. Both the man and woman in the truck were itching for a fight, due to the wait they were currently being forced to endure. The silence between the two was abnormal and felt tense.

A few more minutes passed.

"So how was it? Prison?" Johnny B asked, breaking the silence.

Octavia shrugged. "Not bad, not great. Just did what I was told, kept my head down and spent time with some Serpents we haven't seen for awhile, or may never see again."

"Why didn't you let Penny help you? She could have got you a light sentence… or something to let you get back to us sooner."

This wasn't the first time she had been asked this question. A lot of less high-ranking Serpents wanted Octavia to call upon the Snake Charmer's help. They didn't understand why exactly she consistently refused, using the second-rate court-appointed lawyer instead.

"Johnny, you know why. I can't pay her, and I won't work her twisted schemes. She might not be doing illegal dealing yet, but she is going to grow restless, she'll start soon."

"I get that, but maybe she'd be nice? I mean you two were cool for a while."

"There is a chance," Octavia replied, "But you know I was on FP's side. I always will be."

Johnny B nodded in agreement, "Me too, Via, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do."

"If what I gotta do is potentially break Serpent Law, I'd rather be in jail." Johnny B just nodded in understanding; he didn't have much else to say after that.

Just as the conversation died out, headlights shone through the trees and rubbed her hands together and looked at Johnny B. "Game time, Johnny Boy."

The two Serpents climbed out of the vehicle and slammed the doors behind him—they weren't worried about being heard; this was a new regular in front of them.

"Ah, Young Mister Blossom. I'm hearing you owe us some money." Octavia was walking toward Jason Blossom, with a slight tilt in her head, with her hand on her pocket, reaching toward her knife.

Jason looked confused, he hadn't met Octavia yet, as far as he wasn't a runner to the Blossom drops normally. "Who are you? Where's FP or, or Sheshe? One of them normally drops everything off."

Octavia chuckled menacingly. "They're busy, and I'm the repo-lady, fresh outta Shankshaw. Pay-up Bitch." Johnny B was standing to the side as he let Octavia take the lead normally. She had more brains and intimidation in her; he was more the muscle.

"He-here," Jason held an envelope in front of him. "I need my order though, that was my bill and this order. Please, I need to get back quickly."

Octavia looked back at Johnny B, motioned with her head to go grab the envelope, and took out her knife, opening and closing it. "Your rush is more of a you problem then an us problem, kid. You were late to begin with." Octavia waited for the exchange to take place, then kept her eyes locked on Jason Blossom, "Johnny Boy, check the numbers."

Johnny took about 10 minutes to count the money, making sure it was all there. While waiting for confirmation of it being the correct amount, Octavia continued to stare down the little Blossom boy. "Looks good, Via." Johnny shouted. He was reaching for the box with the moonshine in it.

"Well, well, well, you seem to be good today. But don't let me hear of you being stingy on payment again or I may have to introduce you to my best friend." She opened her knife once more, to make her message clear. "You may be a kid, but you're working for us right now. Let's go JB. Hope to see you again, Little Blossom, pleasure doing business with you." She could see the fear etched into the face of the young boy as Johnny B placed the large box in the young boy's hands.

Both adults couldn't help laughing seeing the boy scramble back to his car, heavy box in hand. His father, Clifford Blossom, was purposely being kept in the dark about the actions of his son. Apparently, the kid needed money for some dumb reason, but most of the Serpents didn't care.

"Man, I missed running goods with you." Johnny B told Octavia as she slid into her seat. "You have no shame in flashing knives and acting all badass." Johnny started back to the Whyte Wyrm.

"That's because I am a badass," she smirked. "Any other news to be caught up on? Are we moving drop points frequently still?"

Johnny B nodded. "I knew you'd be worried about drop points."

"Can you blame me? I was fucking set up; we were set up." Octavia snapped.

"Chill Via, I'm well aware that I should have been there too, but I'm making it up to you." Johnny B told her, "plus I still want to be your only run partner. I'm more responsible now."

"You? Responsible?" she said with a teasing laugh. "Shit. I'm being set up again, let me out." She playfully reached for the lock.

"Okay maybe responsible isn't the right word. I do want to run with you still." Johnny B laughed at her antics.

Octavia nodded in agreement. Johnny B had always been her running partner, and he made a mistake once, she just couldn't hold it against him. "In other news, I was very celibate the last few months. Wanna help a girl out?"

"Damn girl. Just come right out and get your point across." Johnny B laughed.

"That's how I do, Johnny Boy."

Johnny B laughed again. "Well, that's how you do with most people, not the one you want." Octavia glared at her partner. "Don't look at me like that Via, you know its true. But unfortunately, I gotta turn you down."

She understood. "Maybe tomorrow then? I'm probably not going to get any tonight anyway. I wanna drink."

Johnny B rubbed the back of his neck. "Nah, girl, I-I can't. It's hard to explain. We can't really do that anymore…"

Octavia waved her hand. She didn't need an explanation. There were plenty of Serpents to pull from either way. Johnny B was just the easiest to get a hold of, and both understood what each other wanted. They stopped sleeping together casually just before she went to Shankshaw, and clearly, they wouldn't be picking that up again.

They pulled up to Whyte Wyrm only a few minutes later. Both Octavia and Johnny B made their way inside and towards FP.

FP stood when the pair came into view. He gestured towards the stairs. All three met up again in his office. "Did he pay up?"

She rolled her eyes. "FP, would we be back as fast—and clean—as we are if the young Blossom didn't?" Octavia threw the envelope on the desk. FP looked at Octavia, then he glanced at Johnny B, then back at Octavia.

"Johnny, you can go. I need to chat with Miss Octavia here." FP had a slow purposeful tone, that clearly meant he wasn't the happiest. "Close the door behind you." Johnny nodded and left. The only sound in the room was the click of the door once shut.

Octavia gulped. She thought she had messed up already, one job and she was going to have find some other way to make money.

FP sat down in the chair behind his desk and propped his feet up. Octavia remained standing, folding her arms over her chest. FP sighed, "Octavia stop looking so damn defensive. Sit."

"FP, I don't know what you're going to tell me—"

"Then don't try to guess. It isn't bad, at least I don't think it will be." This piqued Octavia's interest, she sat in the chair. "I have a proposition for Octavia. You're my best runner. Hell, if it were for a shit partner, you wouldn't have landed in Shankshaw."

Octavia shook her head. "No FP, you were right I shouldn't have done the run alone."

"I know. I'm in charge, I know what I am talking about. Gotta know if we're gonna survive." FP nodded his head in her direction. "So, from this point forward, you're running with me. If I'm not available someone else is taking the load."

Octavia looked at FP, disbelief evident on her features. "What the fuck FP? So you're going to babysit me? That's your plan?" Octavia stood to leave the room.

"You're not fucking leaving, so sit your ass down." Octavia sat back down. "Octavia, I can't have my best runner going to jail. You can still be you; I just can't let you run with your friend."

She folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "We were fine today FP."

"I understand that, but I'm not changing my mind. You're with me now," he gestured toward himself.

"So, you're serious?" she asked, and FP nodded. "Well, fine then. Let's go bond then, shall we partner?"

FP tilted his head, "What do you have in mind?"

"Pool. Drinks, being my wingman so I can get me some since I was in prison around only women and I don't find them any fun."

FP chuckled. "I can do the first two, I don't want to help you try to get laid." He stood and motioned to the door.

Octavia smiled, shook her head and lead FP downstairs to bond.

Once they got started, FP and Octavia were always fun to be around. They were also quite a team when it came to a game of pool. Most of the Serpents were decent at pool, Octavia and FP were excellent. They've probably spent far too much time in the Whyte Wyrm, and far too much time playing each other.

FP laughed and lightly slapped Octavia on the back, "there we go girl!" He took another gulp of his drink. "Who wants a piece of us now? We are 3 for 3!" He sat on the pool table, cue in hand.

Octavia laughed and finished her drink and slammed her glass down on the pool table. Both she and FP were about 6 too many drinks into their evening, neither thinking too incredibly clearly. She moved to grab FP's empty bottle

"FP, ain't no one want to lose," Tall Boy shouted from the far side of the bar. Others shouted in agreement.

Octavia moved toward the bar for a refill for the two of them, when an idea came to her. "Hey FP, what about we play each other, one on one?"

FP grabbed his beer out of her hand and took a sip. "Oh honey, that ain't no fun. We play all the time."

Octavia smirked. "FP, you didn't let me finish." She walked over to where FP was sitting and stood between his legs. Liquid courage really brought out the brave Octavia that only otherwise came out while she was running various goods all over.

When FP was sitting on the pool table, he and Octavia were the same height. Octavia continued, "let's play a round of stirp… pool? Like strip poker, but we're playing pool."

FP laughed, "How's that gonna work? That's not a fucking thing." He was still laughing.

She shrugged, "Every time you don't land a shot, you take off a piece of clothing. Think of it as us women getting back you men for the Serpent Dance." She sipped her drink again.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Octavia nearly naked now that she's a woman." Tall Boy shouted, again more men agreeing. "But FP, you can stay dressed, ain't no one want to see that." With that comment, the grown women in the room shouted in disagreement.

Octavia smirked, "you've heard the room FP," she rose her arms, gesturing to the bar.

FP laughed. "Get ready to take off your clothing, little girl." With that, the round started.

FP took the first shot, after breaking. He missed. "Off to a great start, FP. Keep it up." Octavia taunted, sipping her beer. FP just smiled and took off his plaid shirt. "What? An outer shirt? Seriously?"

"Layers, Octavia, snakes have layers."

A younger Serpent, one that Octavia didn't know, shouted, "did you just quote fuckin' Shrek FP?"

Octavia laughed and lined up for her shot. Striking the cue ball just right landing a striped ball. "See FP? That's what you're supposed to do." FP grinned in response, taking a solid gulp of his drink. Octavia landed another shot.

"Octavia, if you're going to be good, this ain't fun for nobody," Tall Boy shouted.

Octavia turned to look at Tall Boy, "Yo. I don't care, I'm having plenty of fun." Octavia turned and lined up to take another shot.

"Swing and a miss." FP said as she completely missed anything useful to her. "Just when you were gloating too." Octavia rolled her eyes in response and took off her plaid shirt.

She moved to where her drink laid and brought it up to her lips, before taking a sip she said "your turn FP. Let's see what you've got."

FP looked over his shoulder as he lined up for the shot, "just watch baby-girl." Looking back at the pool table, he hit the cue ball and landed the shot. "And that's how it's done."

"FP, that's one, you got plenty more to go."

He lined up for another one, and managed to land the shot, and another.

In a mocking voice Octavia said, "FP if you're gonna be good this ain't no fun for nobody."

FP just laughed and lined up for another shot and landed it.

"Damn it FP, you need more alcohol or something, this ain't fair."

FP just leaned on the table, "Octavia, you insult me. I've been drinkin' all day, it ain't my fault if you're just jealous of pure talent."

"Just take your next shot FP." He did, and he missed.

"HA! Where's your talent now?" Octavia did a little victory dance, while FP took off his leather jacket, leaving him in his t-shirt and jeans. Octavia moved to take her shot, which she missed.

"Damn it!" She slammed her cue down in a huff. She took off her leather Serpent jacket, laying it on top of FP's. She finished her drink while she was there.

"I can end this quickly Octavia, if you'd like. I imagine you want to go to bed."

"Fuck off FP. I don't need no charity." She walked over to the bar, getting another drink. She was really feeling the alcohol in her system; going to prison must have turned her into a lightweight.

FP waited for her to return before taking another shot. He lined up his cue, noticing if he hit at the right angle, he could land two at the same time. He chose to go for one, letting this game last as long as possible. "Are you sure you don't want to end this little girl?"

Octavia sat down and glared, "No, go on, miss this shot. I want to see your chest." She sipped her beer, and FP laughed.

"You hitting on me is gonna me blush here soon," FP said lining up another shot and missing. She stood to go take her turn and swayed a little, hardly able to keep her balance. FP shook his head, "Alright girl, you're going to bed. I'm pulling rank."

"Don't pull rank FP. I'm fine, just a little tired and—"

"Octavia, I'm looking out for you. I can't have my run partner too incredibly hung over. And you are going to bed."

Octavia just grabbed her plaid and jacket and put them back on. FP was the highest-ranking Serpent, being their leader, and she was only about 2/3rds of the way up the ladder, she didn't even attend large and important meetings. Partially due to the fact she could only move so high as a female that wasn't with one of the Serpent boys.

"I got her tab Hog Eye, I'll come by tomorrow." FP shouted at the man behind the bar.

Once outside, FP lead Octavia to his bike. "You feeling solid enough to hold on long enough to get you to Sunnyside?" Octavia nodded; she was really feeling the alcohol now. She would need to build up her biker level tolerance to alcohol again.

"FP, I don't know if my place is solid anymore, I need a place to stay."

FP understood, but Serpents took care of their own, "you can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." He revved his engine and made his way toward Sunnyside Trailer Park.

FP helped Octavia to his bedroom. "You good to undress yourself?"

Octavia sat down on her bed and kicked off her shoes. "All done." She smiled and laid back.

"Alright, that works. I'll leave you to it." FP turned away from the bed and towards the door.

"FP," Octavia said softly, "I'm not actually tired. Stay and talk me with me for a little bit." FP sighed and went around to the other side of the bed. He sat down and took his shoes and jacket off. He laid next to her, hand behind his head.

"So, what do you want?" FP said, while still staring at the ceiling.

"Why do you want to go on runs with me? I'm fine with Johnny B, you know I am." This was still bothering Octavia; she knew there had to be more. Before the job, FP seemed fine with her continuing to run with Johnny B, suddenly he changed his mind. "Did the Serpents decide to make the change or something'?"

FP sighed, "I know you're fine with Johnny B, even after he fucked you over. Which I don't understand by the way"

"He's some of the only family that I have. I have to forgive him, plus I know that it was an accident. Sometimes his dick thinks too hard for him."

"I can't have someone who can't pull out long enough to finish runs appropriately."

Octavia began laughing, "you know, it's a wonder that he can pull out long enough to avoid a baby."

FP looked over at Octavia. "You need sleep. Stop talking so that can happen."

"FP this is my first night of freedom, I don't want to sleep. I need to go back to Whyte Wyrm to go find me a ride, if you get what I'm saying," she wiggled her eyebrows and tried sitting up, still dizzy from her alcohol consumption from earlier.

FP shook his head, "No, you need sleep. Plus, you ain't gonna be able to get any at the Wyrm, no one is gonna take that chance."

"Chance? What does—"

FP cut question off, "It means, go to bed, you can ask your twenty questions tomorrow."

Octavia grumbled a whatever and rolled over. She shrugged her jacket off and slept. Was sleeping fully clothed in jeans and layers of shirts ideal? No, but she was too tired to attempt to rectify her clothing situation. Before she knew it, sleep had overcome her.

FP laid next to Octavia. He didn't want to get up. He was tired, yes, but he also enjoyed being close to the woman he missed. Appreciating her from a distance was getting old. FP was well aware of the fact the Gladys was not coming back, and if she did, he wanted nothing more to do with her.

Gladys had been well aware that Jughead should not have been left in his care—he was barely capable of parenting himself, let alone a child. She should have taken Jughead and Jellybean, but she only took his little girl. While he was glad Jughead was still in Riverdale with him, it didn't stop the resentment he felt for his wife's inability to take care of her firstborn.

FP had told the club to keep their hands of Octavia while her pursued her. He knew that there would only be a few obstacles in his way, one being his age, and the second being her romantic past.

**A/N: Alright, there ya go. Hopefully you're enjoying the story, thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the intellectual property of the known characters, setting, and plot points. I do not receive monetary compensation for any piece of work using the original characters or concepts nor the known characters or concepts.

**Chapter 3: Aiming for Normal**

By the time FP had woken up, Octavia was no longer sleeping. FP figured it had to be the afternoon, considering they didn't get back to his place until late; at the earliest, 3am, but more likely they had finally gone to sleep around 4:30am. He stretched and rubbed his face. FP went to the bathroom, washed his face, and changed his clothes before heading into the kitchen, where he had assumed that Octavia would be preparing food, or already eating.

One step into the kitchen, he heard "dang FP, for a second there I thought you were going to sleep all day."

"What time is it?" Sleep still evident in is voice. FP made his way directly to the coffee pot, which was still half full, thanks to the woman at his table.

"Like noon."

FP sat down across from Octavia, glaring in her direction. "So it's early still, I should go back to bed."

Octavia laughed and got up to make FP something to eat. "I made myself toast and eggs a little while ago, sound good? Or do you want something else?"

"That's fine, thanks."

After serving FP his breakfast the two sat in a comfortable silence. FP stood to clean up and Octavia continued drinking her coffee, something she had dearly missed while in Shankshaw.

"FP, do you think that I can get my Whyte Wyrm gig back? I want to feign innocence a little," Octavia did make more than enough money running moonshine and other items, but most Serpents had a cover job. The cover job acted as a security blanket should the police, or their parole officers, ask about employment.

"I don't see why not. It'll be nice to have an of legal age bartender other than Hog Eye again." FP was done washing the plates and pans now and was setting them on the drying rack.

"Sweet, I was worried about the cover," one the big things was out of the way, now the only other thing she had to worry about was finding a place to stay. Her parents had a trailer when she was younger, she knew that other Serpents were probably living there now. "Do you know if anyone took over my trailer? I need to sleep some place and I imagine it was taken over."

FP still stood at the sink, but now he was leaning back on it, arms folded across his chest. "About you trailer, umm… the Ghoulies, they took it."

"What? How?"

"They literally took it, it's on their turf now."

Octavia closed her eyes and sighed. She had figured she would have a little time before having to deal with the Ghoulies. There was far too much there to think about. "Well, I'm going to have to ask Johnny B if I can stay with him. As long as I'm not banned from speaking to him."

FP grinned, "I only said you can't go on runs with him, feel free to crash at his place." FP returned to the table and sat down. "We do have club shit to deal with. You are still in charge of the young ones. We're having another gauntlet soon, assuming the second and third trials go well."

Before going to Shankshaw, Octavia had essentially been the 'new member coordinator.' It meant she kept track of who wanted to join, their status when it came to initiation, and their first few years in the club, if they were joining as a minor. Octavia was the one to decide that the kids had to be getting at least a "D" average in order to be allowed in the main area of the Whyte Wyrm. If they were not passing, according to the Serpents at least, they had to do their homework or study in FP's office. Octavia's main goal was to raise the high school graduation rate of the Serpents. D's, at Southside High, meant degrees. While FP had initially thought the idea wasn't great—he liked his office to only be for him—he recognized how nice it was to have a better reputation than the Ghoulies when it came to education.

"Were there many new kids while I was otherwise occupied?" Octavia knew there was going to be a lull in recruitment while she was gone, but sometimes, the troubled kids found the gang and not the other way around.

"There was a couple, one of them took over your bartending hours while you were gone. She's also Uktena. Her name is Toni."

Octavia was glad to hear that, having true blooded Serpents was always good. "How's my project? Did Joaquin live up to my expectations?"

FP went to fill his coffee, "You did a good job with that one. He's dedicated, smart too."

"I'm a great judge of character; I'm good at knowing which kids are going to be the good ones."

"Octavia, you're in a gang; you're a shit judge of character." FP smiled as he sat back at the table

"Speaking of gangs and judge-y people, how's my favorite brooding teen? He take up his Southside roots yet?"

"Not yet, hopefully not ever. This life? I don't want that for Jughead. He's too damn smart to be in a gang." Any time FP talked about his kids his voice always softened; making it clear that there was no one else on Earth he cared about more.

Octavia reached across the table, touching FP's hand, "I get it FP. If I had kids? I'd do anything to keep their lives not like mine." Octavia got up from the table, "I'm heading to the Wyrm, I've gotta get the rules set up for the young ones again."

Once Octavia got to the Whyte Wyrm, she looked around at one of her favorite places in the world. Sure, it was dirty, smelly and on the surface, biker gang bar. Yet, most if not all her happiest memories took place within this building. She couldn't be here without a smile.

Octavia went into FP's office to grab her binder of the young ones in the club. Once they turn 18, they move into another binder; until then though, they were essentially Octavia's responsibility. She headed back out to the main area, hoping that another Serpent was there just so they could discuss the new kids before they got to the Wyrm after school.

She spotted Slinky, Johnny B, and Mustang all at one table, drinking beer and talking, and headed in their direction. "Hey boys, care to help me with the young ones? I also need to pull the new kid's gauntlet names." The men all grunted in response; they all had such a way with words. "I know that you're all so eager, but I really need to make sure that I get this done—plus FP sucks at it."

Slinky looked in her direction, "most of the kids think they're God's gift to the Serpents."

"Then we should take them off their high horses and teach them what it really takes to make it as a Serpent." Mustang smirked around his drink.

"Mustang, must you be an ass?" Octavia rolled her eyes. "They've proved their place, they do belong, they are one of us. Their _job_ right now is making us look good. That's why I'm implementing the rules again."

Johnny B laughed, "you know Via; those rules might be the only reason I got a diploma."

Octavia patted his shoulder, "that's the whole point Johnny Boy, makes us less like a gang, and more of a family."

Mustang scoffed, "yeah, and the criminal activity makes us less of a family and more of a gang."

Octavia glared at the older man, "anyway, can you guys tell me about this Fangs kid? His gauntlet is Friday, and I need to pick the members bringing him in by tonight."

Slinky smiled, "he's a good kid. A little promiscuous, but fun to have around. He doesn't seem like he'd get through the gauntlet if I'm honest. Not like that Sweet Pea kid who brought him."

Octavia's brows furrowed, "why do I recognize that name?"

"I think you babysat him when he was little or something." Johnny B told her with a shrug, "the stupid kid got his tattoo on his neck though."

"And, that was allowed? Why the hell was that allowed?" Octavia would have never let a kid get a tattoo on his neck, that didn't make them look good. Once he was 18, she didn't care; hell, it made them more unified, more intimidating, the more visible their markings.

Slinky just shrugged, "you weren't here; no one wanted your job while you were gone either."

Octavia rubbed the back of her neck and shook her head. "Whatever doesn't matter now. He's definitely going into the gauntlet for that Fangs kid. I might just randomly throw a couple teens and younger adults in there too."

Slinky grimaced, "Via, I think that you shouldn't throw in Sweet Pea. That's his best friend, it will be really hard for him."

Mustang got up, "that's exactly why he should be in it. Hell, he should be the brass knuckles; he'd also prove something to me too." He went the bar area and grabbed himself another bottle.

"I hate to say this out loud Slinky, but Mustang's right. It doesn't matter if you're best friends, he has to make it through the entire thing. He can't be one of us if he doesn't."

Slinky nodded, "maybe throw your favorite in too. Joaquin has only done one, and he freaked out after. He could use the practice."

Octavia nodded, "easy enough." After looking over her list of names, she decided she had the number of people needed to run a solid gauntlet. She closed her binder, "Thanks boys, I need to go pretend to clean or something to make it look like I'm actually employed here."

Johnny held up his now empty bottle, "here's your first job."

Octavia slapped him on the back of his head before heading toward the stairs to put the binder back where it belonged.

Once back downstairs, she began cleaning up the disaster she had been ignoring while dealing with club business. The Serpents seemed to trash the Whyte Wyrm every single night without fail. She alone tended to clean it up; it would take a few hours, but it allowed her to clear her head.

Picking up glass bottles and hearing them clank together in the trash bag she was carrying, wiping down the sticky tabletops, putting the chairs back at tables, all the actions soothed her. She would bring the occasional drink to the lurking Serpents, and she'd head down to the basement—she was one of the few allowed to the area—to grab cases of alcohol to restock the bar for the evening and night ahead of them.

Before she knew it, she could hear people entering the bar. The noise level hinted that they were teenagers; they were significantly too loud to have just woken up like most of the adult Serpents who only went on night runs.

She saw Joaquin first, and smiled at him. "My project! Oh, how I've missed you."

Joaquin laughed and went to hug her. "When did you get out? I thought I wasn't going to see you again anytime soon."

"Nah kid, I'm a good person once inside of prison. But do you want to introduce me to your friends?" Octavia could easily pick out a few of them. Toni was the only girl, and the only girl mentioned in the new members binder—Octavia supposed the Serpent Dance wasn't exactly appealing to the young ones. Sweet Pea was easy to figure out, the only one with a neck tattoo. Fangs was easy as well; he had no jacket.

"Umm, well that's Sweet Pea, Toni Topaz, Fangs, Travis, and the one essentially hiding is Ezekiel. Guys, this is Octavia." As he was introducing the new Serpents, he pointed them out. They nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Juan had been hiding behind Fangs, for what reason, Octavia did not know.

"Well, young Serpents, let's have a meeting. Come." Octavia turned and went toward a large table. Joaquin followed, motioning for the others to follow as well. When they sat around her, she noticed that the non-patched kid followed as well. "Kids without jacket, this doesn't concern you. Be gone."

They spoke about the rules, and how they would be enforced now that Octavia was back. She also took the time, with most of the teens sitting in front of her, to discuss the gauntlet on Friday. They all accepted their positions, although the Sweet Pea kid looked a little pained. Maybe Slinky was right, it was going to especially hard for this kid in particular.

Hours later, Octavia found herself at Pop's with most of the Serpents for a much-needed meal. Octavia really missed her favorite greasy burgers, fries, and milkshakes while she was in Shankshaw. She looked up from her meal and pondered the scene around her. The Serpents that joined her were noisy and messy, throwing food amongst the tables and shouting at each other. While she was sure Pop wasn't a fan, she loved her Serpent family and wouldn't want it any other way. Sitting next to her were some of her favorite people; Slinky and Johnny B, with FP, Tall Boy and Mustang the quintessential dads of the Serpents not far away.

This was something that people just didn't get about the Southside Serpents. They were a family, in almost every sense of the word. They were not related by blood, but they cared so deeply for one another, and had almost unbelievable amounts of fun together. The only thing that made them different than most families, was the fact that they did run various forms of illegally brewed alcohol around Riverdale and the surrounding areas. Sure, some Serpents did other things for cash, but the majority just took part in the "family business".

A voice pulled Octavia out of her reminiscing, "Yo, Via? You here?" Slinky was waving his hand in front of her face.

She shook her head. "Umm, yeah, sorry. Was just thinking about how much I had missed this while I was locked up."

Johnny B was sipping his milkshake, "did Shankshaw somehow soften you up? When did you become such Northsider?"

Octavia rolled her eyes. Johnny B had never had to be away from things he loved, so he had never truly missed anything in his life—it was an emotion that he can't relate to. "Johnny Boy, you don't get it, and I hope you never will. Missing something ain't that fun."

Johnny B laughed, as did Slinky. "Nah girl. I've missed a couple of things. Like our old activities outside of friendship." Johnny B wiggled his eyebrows making Octavia laugh and throw a french fry in his direction.

"Johnny, we can totally take up those activities again, I miss them too." Octavia returned the wiggle.

It was Slinky's turn to laugh at the comment. "I feel like this is not a conversation to have at this fine dining establishment."

Mustang sat down at the table, and shouted over the noise, "that's a useless conversation anyway, you know that JB."

Johnny waved his hand in Mustang's direction, "yeah old man, I know."

That comment got the attention of the older Serpents next to them. Tall Boy and FP stood at the end of the booth. Tall Boy grunted, "who you callin' old?"

Johnny B just looked at Tall Boy, "shut up older man. Your age issues are not my problem."

FP chuckled, "JB? I'd stop making comments like that while you can still see outta both your eyes."

The younger man laughed and got up from the booth pushing past both men, "all of you are teaming up against me, its cool. Via, you still gonna crash at my place?" Octavia nodded and Johnny headed outside, toward his bike. She could hear his bike rev and leave.

The laughter amongst the Serpents came to a stop when headlights flooded the windows, nearly blinding with their brightness.

Headlights meant trouble, and trouble meant Ghoulies.

**A/N: So, this was a boring chapter, I'm aware. BUT like, sometimes those are needed? Anyway, I hope you still come around for the next one. I'm attempting to add a chapter every Thursday. If I somehow manage to get a large cushion (right now I have a 1 chapter cushion) I'll try to get a chapter up every Tuesday and Thursday. We'll see. I'm a teacher, director of a drama program and I regularly perform myself. SOOO. Like I said, we'll see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the intellectual property of the known characters, setting, and plot points. I do not receive monetary compensation for any piece of work using the original characters or concepts nor the known characters or concepts.

**A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that my rating is mostly due to language. BUT… ya never know.**

**Chapter 4: Rivals Don't Disappear**

The Ghoulies were only outside, they had yet to move from their spots next to their cars. They were waiting for something.

The air in the restaurant felt significantly more tense. The rivalry was felt by the few other patrons in the restaurant. Any passing person could see the difference between a Northsider and a Southsider at this very moment. The Northside guests were tense and moving to leave, dropping bills on the table to cover their meals. The Serpents in the restaurant were standing their ground; some rose to their feet, while others continued to lounge in their booths and at the barstools.

To the Serpents, Pop's was their territory. They frequently have to fight for it, but it is theirs. That means that Ghoulies weren't allowed.

Octavia stayed in her seat. While she was a high-ranking member of the Serpents, territory discussions with rival gangs was not something she was invited to be apart of.

Despite the town's feelings of the Southside gangs and people overall, they were still mildly polite. It seemed that the Ghoulies were waiting for the diner to clear out before heading in to deal with business.

FP looked over at Pops, he was standing behind the counter, and told him, "Go to the kitchen. This will be quick." Pops looked angry about the orders, but still did as he was told.

It was eerily silent.

The bell rang as Malachi, and a few Ghoulie minions entered the restaurant.

FP made his way to the center of the restaurant. Arms crossed over his chest. He was flanked by Tall Boy and Joaquin—which was a surprise to Octavia. FP spoke first, "what are you doin' here? This is Serpent territory."

Malachai smiled, "we're here to welcome back a dear old girl." Malachai glanced in Octavia's direction.

Octavia stayed quiet. Her mouth formed a thin line. Malachi had attempted to join the Serpents the same time she had. The only difference between the two was she finished the four trials, and Malachai didn't.

"She ain't yours to welcome." FP said with the aura of a threat in his voice.

Malachai glanced back at FP. "What? You Serpents don't let your women talk anymore? Just let them dance?" With that statement, the three Serpent men tensed.

Silence filled the room. The two groups staring at each other.

Octavia decided to speak up, "Malachai. Leave." All eyes turned to her.

All he did was smirk and tilt his head. "I'll leave once you agree to speak without your Serpent pals." Malachai raised his hands in an innocent manner, "I just want to talk to my girl."

"Malachai, I haven't been yours in years. Leave." Octavia gestured to the door.

Malachai shrugged. "I'll find you, don't worry about it."

FP seemed to have remember that he was in charge at that very moment and shoved Malachai. "Get out, you heard the girl. This is still Serpent territory."

Malachi sauntered over to the door and his minions followed. With one last look over his shoulder, "your trailer has been waiting for you in Ghoulie territory Octavia. I'm sure I'll see you soon."

Outside Pop's the Ghoulies got back into their cars and left the parking lot. Pops came out of the back and shook his head. FP walked over to him to give him a larger tip. Joaquin came to the table that Octavia was still sitting at.

"What the hell did he mean by 'my girl,' Via?" Joaquin asked.

Slinky pulled Joaquin down next to him, "Well little Joaquin, Malachi was referencing a long period of time while we were teenagers, that little miss Octagon and he, fucked each other exclusively."

Joaquin glanced at Octavia. "Seriously? A Ghoulie?"

Octavia rolled her eyes, "you young ones forget that not everyone gets through the trials. Malachi wanted to be a Serpent. He didn't make it through the gauntlet. He couldn't stand up, or more wouldn't."

Slinky scoffed. "You're forgetting to mention that you continued to be together after he failed, and while he went through whatever the hell the Ghoulies do to their new kids."

Octavia stood, "those are needless details." She scooted out of the booth and went to the register to pay for her small meal. She needed to leave that conversation before it turned somewhere she didn't want to think about.

Getting on her bike, she couldn't stop the thoughts coming into her brain.

_Giggles filled the air. "Malachai, stop!" He was tickling her. They were laying on a blanket at the drive-in. A movie, long forgotten, played in the background. They were sitting near the Serpents, no too close considering they had only made it through the first two trials. _

_Malachai stopped tickling Octavia, hands around her waist. They slowly came together for a kiss. It was sweet, slow, and very innocent. When they pulled apart, Malachai smiled at her. "I can't wait to be a Serpent with you babe. The Northside won't mean nothin' soon."_

Octavia shook her head, bringing herself out of her thoughts. It is not good to dwell on past relationships. Thinking about the past in general really wasn't going to be helpful for Octavia right now. It would only lead to mistakes and potentially a war.

"Fuck!" Octavia brought her finger to her mouth, fresh cut on her finger. She was trying to finish cutting up the steak for the after-guantlet party set to be happening that night.

"I see that being a housewife is still nowhere in your near future," FP stood in the doorway leading into the kitchen in the back of the Whyte Wyrm. "Do you need any help?"

She looked over her shoulder and nodded. Cooking wasn't her thing, but unlike a lot of the Serpents, she had the time to prepare for the party. The pair silently worked together. They cut the steak and chicken prepping for the makeshift burritos that will be on the menu.

"Thanks," Octavia started, "for helping. I'm not; I'm not good at this stuff…"

"Don't worry. I gotta help my run partner out sometimes, eh?"

Octavia smiled and moved to the sink to wash the knives they had been using. "I won't argue. I'm not mad about spending time with my run partner, even if it's doing chores."

"Is everything else ready to go for tonight? Kids selected? Alcohol purchased?" FP moved closer to where she was standing.

"I have everything taken care of, don't worry there Mr. Jones, I'm back. You can relax. Kick back and supervise the gauntlet." Octavia smirked up at FP.

The pair headed out to the front of the bar, where they expected to see the ten selected Serpents teens waiting. They had told the teens participating that they were expected at the Wyrm at 7pm.

Octavia looked for one in particular. "Anyone see Topaz?" She asked the awaiting Serpents.

Toni Topaz looked up from behind the bar top. "What's up? I thought I wasn't needed for the gauntlet tonight."

"Its not that, assuming he makes it out, we need first aide and someone to take him back inside. Byrdie bailed." Octavia told her. "I heard you were taken under Byrdie's wing in the healing realm of the Serpents?"

Toni nodded, "yeah I know a few things. I mean if it gets really serious, I'm not sure how much of a help I'd be."

Octavia grimaced. Sometimes the gauntlet really should be followed up with a trip to the hospital. "I get that. I think the worse things will be a broken nose, you guys are all teens still. It isn't like an adult attempting to join." The teens aren't as strong as the grown Serpents. "Just grab the medic bag and follow us."

The large group of teen Serpents, FP, Octavia, and Tall Boy left the Wyrm, and went to the home of Fangs Fogarty.

Fangs looked over his shoulder, fear etched into his features. FP just nodded, signaling that he should start walking. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

Taking punch after punch, kick after kick. The true test was going to be at the end. Sweet Pea was not happy when he was first told to be part of the gauntlet for his best friend. He was even less happy when FP had given him brass knuckles, to be the end.

Fangs made it to the end and stood—barely—in front of Sweet Pea. There was a second of hesitation in Sweet Pea that concerned the older Serpents.

Fangs just looked at his friend and closed his eyes.

With one last swing from Sweet Pea, Fangs was on the ground. Everyone around held their breath, waiting for him to stand.

If he didn't stand, he would not be a Serpent. If he took more than 5 seconds to stand back up, he wouldn't be a Serpent. If he did stand, quickly, and shook the hands of those around him, he would be a Serpent. All that stood between this boy and the Serpent family was one last physical fate.

Fangs was on the ground for 4 seconds, the air around the group was tense and full of uncertainty. Octavia let out a breath of relief when Fangs stood and shook the hands of his new family. It was a good thing too, one second longer, he would have been done.

After gauntlet parties were always the most fun. Granted, the recently initiated never actually participated the rest of the group was always excited and ready to celebrate. Music was loud, the men and women were rowdy, and the Whyte Wyrm was slowly turning into a disaster.

It was perfect.

FP and Octavia sat at the bar, both 4 shots of tequila deep into their evening.

"Wait, so girls are not hooking up with each other all the time?" FP laughed as he and Octavia continued discuss the past to years of her life.

Taking a sip from her beer, she laughed, "no! That's not a thing! Or if it is, I was not a part of it."

FP just sipped his drink and pushed at her leg. "Come on, you didn't partake in a beautiful pussy even one time?"

She snorted. "No, I only like me some good dick."

"Had any luck getting it lately?"

"No, its pissing me off a little too. No release for that either." She waved over to Hog Eye signaling for another round of drinks for the pair.

FP finished his beer, gulping it down. "That's different for you, what changed? Did you lose all you game behind bars or somethin'?" He reached for his new drink.

Octavia shook her head, "I don't think that's it. My regulars stopped responding to me. I don't get it, pretty soon I'm gonna have to venture on north."

"Ever thought of getting some new regulars before heading to the dark side?" FP glanced toward the rest of the Wyrm.

Octavia sighed, took that as a cue and looked out toward her fellow Serpents. "Spy anyone out there for me?"

FP laughed, "All I see out there right now are a bunch of drunk idiots having a good time."

"True, FP, true. But can you blame them? We gained a baby snake. He's a cutie too."

"Whenever a gauntlet goes well, and another is added to the Serpent's ranks, there's a large party to celebrate. When someone doesn't make it through the gauntlet, there's a huge party celebrating not getting a weakling. We just like to party."

"I mean, you're not wrong." She shrugged, drinking from the bottle in her hand.

A comfortable silence fell over the pair. Sipping their beers and observing the increasing drunken chaos around them. Toni interrupted the peace when she came storming over to them.

"Hey, I think that big bonfire outside is getting out of control. Someone made it too big. No one is watching it either."

FP and Octavia looked at Toni, confusion clear as day on their faces.

Toni continued, "I mean why do you want a bonfire this close to the Wyrm?"

"Toni, sweetie, there's no bonfire tonight." Octavia told her.

FP nodded in agreement, "you know the schedule Toni, bonfires don't start for a couple of months and are not on the same nights as gauntlets."

Toni scoffed. "Whatever you two say. But I'd still go outside and figure out what to do." Toni continued behind the bar, going into the backroom.

FP and Octavia shared a look and decided to head out to see what Toni had been talking about.

The scene before them was devasting. A large trailer was burning rapidly in the parking lot outside the Whyte Wyrm. Octavia stood, frozen in place. She gasped and muttered "Oh my god…" under her breath. Flames were making their way closer and closer to the Wyrm.

"Fuck!" FP shouted running back inside to call the fire department.

Octavia couldn't look away; she'd recognize that trailer anywhere. It was hers, with several Ghoulie Skulls decorating the roof.

**A/N: SORRY. I'm a teacher and the first month of school was ROUGH. I'm teaching new sections of math this year in addition to running the entire fine arts program at my school. I'm hoping to carve out more writing time once I get my shit together and plan more than one day at a time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the intellectual property of the known characters, setting, and plot points. I do not receive monetary compensation for any piece of work using the original characters or concepts nor the known characters or concepts.

**Chapter 5: When They Strike, They Bite**

Watching everything that she owned burn in front of her was not how Octavia wanted to start her first Fourth of July. It was early morning, maybe about 4am by the time the fire had been put out, and the firemen left. With everyone around her gone, she still stared. Her former home, taken by the Ghoulies, returned by the Ghoulies, and then lit on fire by the Ghoulies, sat in front of her a shell, useless.

In her life Octavia saw a lot of sadness, regret, and devastation. She has both experienced it, dealt it out, and comforted people through it. Nothing had affected her like this though. It was one thing understanding that the Ghoulies had her trailer—that fact didn't really bother her—but understanding that it was destroyed? That made Octavia feel alone, even with her fellow Serpents sitting right beside her.

Thinking of the Serpents beside her, she was so thankful for her little chosen family. She knew that she would have some place to sleep, food to eat, and people to comfort her. She was responsible for the well-being of the kids and that gave her purpose. She still hadn't even fully caught up with some of her friends, people she missed while in Shankshaw.

Without these people, what would Octavia do? She had no idea.

"Alright, shows over. Either head back in the Wyrm, or head home." FP spoke with an air of confidence behind Octavia. He remained calm and collected, just like a leader was meant to. Octavia admired that in the man. FP may have been handed the Serpents at too young an age, but he handled his role well, being tough when needed and being soft-ish when needed as well.

"Octavia, that means you too." FP placed a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and placed a hand on his.

"Come on Octagon, let's get you a drink." Johnny B had come to sit next to Octavia once he learned that it was her trailer. They were best friends, through thick and thin, and he knew just what her chosen poison was.

They all stood and went into the Wyrm. Waiting for an update from FP.

"So, the police refused to come, Keller said 'I don't deal with inter-gang drama' or some bullshit along those lines." FP told the group while pulling up a chair the end of the booth. Legs scraping against the ground.

Octavia, Mustang, Joaquin, and Johnny B all sat at a single booth. Octavia was in the middle. The rest of the bar was empty. It took some convincing on Octavia's part to get the other teens to leave; they were itching for a fight. They always liked to defend their fellow Serpents, they felt it was part of the role. Especially Sweet Pea, he took his role in the gang seriously—he was hoping to become an enforcer later, when he finally grew into an adult.

"Seriously FP? That's fuckin' dumb and you know it." Johnny B was just as upset and furious about Octavia's trailer as she was.

"That's what I was told, I don't have a reason to lie," reasoned FP. "If we the Ghoulies to get what's comin' to them, we're going to have to go after them ourselves."

Octavia was still staring at the table in front of her. She held a half-consumed beer in her hand. She finally looked up at the men around her and with a sigh said, "I don't want anyone fighting my battles for me."

The group looked at her in shock.

"Via, what do you mean? We wouldn't be fighting your battles; we'd be defending a high ranking member of the Serpents." Joaquin spoke out first.

"Joaquin, it may seem like defense to you, but to me? Its fighting my battles, this is between Malachai and I; not the Ghoulies and the Serpents."

FP just shook his head at her explanation. "Laws, girl. No Serpent stands alone."

JB nodded, "we don't just let things like this happen to our people."

"Especially as a full patched officer. You aren't just any girl, sleeping with us for protection; you're a full Serpent. So, we will fight with and for you." FP explained.

Octavia sighed. This wasn't what she wanted. "To be honest, boys, I bet this is some sort of pissing contest. Chi is trying to flex in front of me. Show me his best moves. He was always one to try show off his skills and strength."

Joaquin frowned in confusion. Answering the question he clearly had "Remember Pop's? We clearly aren't strangers" Octavia asked him, hoping to trigger his memory. He just shook his head. "We were… quite a thing."

_10 years earlier_

Malachai kicks the front door to Southside High open. "Fuck yeah! Fuck all of you! I hate this damned place." His voice boomed over the celebrating teens. The last day of school before summer was finally over. Octavia giggled at her boyfriend's antics.

Malachai flung his arm around Octavia and pulled her into his side. The rest of their friends trailed behind them as they walked back down the road heading to the Whyte Wyrm. "Chi? Do you think that FP will let us have a drink since it's the end of the year?"

Johnny B, laughed behind them and caught up. "FP don't want us there and you know it. He made it clear not to come back until after we make it through the first two trials."

Troye just laughed. "You all can fuck off. Me and Octagon here have finished the trials, it isn't our fault you missed the cut-off." Troye, being a year older than the rest of the group had attempted to join the Serpents a little later than normal. He wanted to go through the trials with his friends though.

Malachi laughed. "I'm just waiting for my gauntlet where I'll be the toughest thing to walk through." He took his arm off of Octavia's shoulders and punched the air in front of him.

Octavia giggled again, "Chi, I don't think that's how it works. I don't think you're supposed to fight back."

"Can we talk about that for a split second?" Johnny B interrupted, waving his hands around, he continued. "Like think about it. When in hell will we not fight back? When will we not be able to?"

Troye just looked at Johnny B, then punched him in the face. Johnny B fell to the ground while Malachi, Octavia, and Troye laughed hysterically.

Octavia wiped the tears from her eyes and helped JB up. He grumbled a thanks and rubbed his jaw where Troye had hit him. "You didn't fight back then." Troye said.

Malachai just shrugged. "I know that I'm gonna be the best fucking thing that happens to the Serpents just you wait."

Octavia, having finished the trials, just shook her head. Malachai's cockiness never really paid him any favors. He really did believe in himself and his abilities; Octavia didn't share the same sentiments. Malachai was strong physically, he could handle anything the Serpents were going to throw his way, but he wasn't mentally strong. He hasn't been challenged or pushed to his breaking point. Which was exactly what the Gauntlet was meant to do. Was Malachai willing to die for Serpents? Octavia was fairly sure that the answer was no, but only time would tell.

"Did we figure out where we're going? I'm fucking hungry dude." Troye said, walking further away from the high school.

"We could go to Pop's, get some food," JB offered.

"I want to celebrate leaving this dump. I want some beer in one hand and my girl in the other." Malachai said.

"Again, Chi, I would love to get smashed and fuck you until the sun comes up, but you know the rules," Octavia turned to face Malachi, hands on his chest. "you're going through initiation. You can't go to the Whyte Wyrm. You're not welcome until you're a Serpent, assuming you make it through the trials."

Malachai took advantage of his girlfriend's closeness and went in for a kiss. "We could still figure out how to make the second half of that plan work."

Troye and JB just continued walking, nothing broke up the two lovebirds once they got started.

Two teens hopelessly in love with one another; one a full patched Southside Serpent and one just a few days away from the final test. Smiles were held by the teens for days, friendship amongst the group was stronger than ever, nothing—it felt—could break the bond between the friends.

The teens went about their usual summertime routines; plenty of time sleeping in, days at Sweetwater River, evenings at the drive in or wrecking havoc on the Northside. At times, Troye and Octavia were torn away from their friends on Serpent business. Now that they were full members, they were looking to earn their stripes.

Malachai was not the biggest fan. When Penny Peabody motioned for Troye and Octavia at the drive in, he lost it. "What the fuck Peabody? Can't you leave them alone for one night? They're busy right now."

Peabody rolled her eyes. "This doesn't concern you, leave it be."

"The hell I will. I want to spend time with my girl." Malachai said, standing up from the rocky picnic table, making it tip toward JB.

Octavia placed her hand on his arm, "Chi, leave it alone, it really doesn't involve you."

"You're kidding right? You're picking Peabody over me?"

Octavia looked over at Penny and Troye before replying. "I'm not picking Penny over you Chi; I'm picking the Serpents over you, and I always will."

_Present day_

"Malachai didn't exactly like that. It took nearly until his gauntlet for him to get over it and talk to me again." Octavia explained to Joaquin.

FP laughed under his breath. "The boy didn't stand a chance if he couldn't understand why his girl would pick her family over her precious little boyfriend."

"FP, it felt very serious at the time. I loved him so much; each time I picked the Serpents my heart hurt more."

Mustang huffed, "the Serpents meant just as much to you then as they do now. It couldn't have been that damned hard; you were already raking in the money and skirting on the edge of the law."

Joaquin piped up, "my question lies in Penny Peabody? You knew her? Worked _with_ her? I thought she was an accepted as part of the Serpents, but not defended or spoken to?"

The adults all shared a knowing look. "That's a topic for another day boy," said FP. His tone made the meaning even more clear.

Octavia sighed and rubbed at her tired eyes. "I can't explain a teenage girl's love Mustang. I was devastated for hurting my boyfriend, but I loved finally being able to afford rent and water the same month."

The group sat in silence. Nothing more to be shared.

After a long while, FP spoke up. "We got a job comin' up for the Blossom's. We just have, um. Business to help take care of, I know this ain't a good time but…" FP struggled to get the words out. "Octavia I'm going to need you to drive. It is good money, so I know that is something that you'll be needin' right about now."

"Do you have a time FP? Or do I need to be on call?" Octavia said.

"On call."

It was nearing 5am when the group called it a night. Octavia decided to sleep at the Whyte Wyrm, she couldn't be bothered to go to Johnny B's trailer. She laid on the worn bed staring at the ceiling. He life was eventful yes, but it always felt more pitiful than she bargained for. She was now homeless and blood related family-less. The only she had left was the Serpents, and she didn't want to do anything to ever put her place in the gang in jeopardy.

After another couple hours crept by and sleep still evaded Octavia, she heard FP slowly open the door to the room she was in. Octavia stayed in the same position.

"I didn't think you'd be asleep, but I hoped you would." FP said from the doorway. "Want to go back downstairs and get some coffee?" Octavia sat up and nodded.

"I don't know what I am going to do FP. I feel like I'm losing everything, and I am gaining nothing." Inhaling the steam rising from the cup in the hope that something will bring life back into her brain. "I'm in a similar position as I was in before I went into Shankshaw."

"Octavia, I know that it feels that way, but I don't know what the Serpents would have done without you. We take good care of our kids, that's more than most other Southsiders can say." FP told her, "hell, that's probably more than most of the Northside can say."

Octavia accepted this as fact. It was her that took the idea of the teens having to have good grades to work, putting the age requirement back to 16 instead of the low 13 it was for a few years. She had made a positive difference for her Serpents. Somehow though, this still didn't feel like enough.

"I know that I've helped FP, I guess I'm just lonely. I feel like before Shankshaw I had so many great friendships and fun, now I don't even own a damned trailer anymore."

"You shouldn't feel that way, the Serpents need you. I need you as a Serpent."

There was a pregnant pause between the two.

Octavia finally smiled at FP, "Thanks. You know how to make a girl feel like she isn't alone."

"I don't know about girls, but my Serpents don't stand alone, especially my favorites."

This conversation was different for Octavia. There was something behind the words that Octavia was searching for, and meaning she was hoping for.

FP's phone rang. "Now? Alright, bring him to the dark side." Octavia gave him a confused look. He smiled, "ready to be a Serpent again? Partner?"

Octavia looked at him, "Blossom ready for the show then?"

**A/N:**

**Hi! I can't post regularly because of who I am as a person. Let me know if you still like this/care and want it to keep going. Although, I like it so I will continue in some way no matter what to be honest. I just want to know if anyone will be here for the ride.**


End file.
